Five by Five
by Mylo6812
Summary: Season 3. Pairing: Buffy and Faith.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my on twist on season 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer I hope you enjoy it. Please review it and let me know what you think.**

"That's the point, I'll never leave. Not even if you kill me…"

Buffy eyes shot open as the last words Angel said repeated in her head over and over again. She sighed looking around at her one bedroom apartment that she's been living in for the past three months after her mother had kicked her out. She missed Xander, Willow, Giles, Oz, and sometimes even Cordelia's annoying voice. She missed Sunnydale; she missed her warm bed and her mom's home cooked meals. Most of all she missed being Buffy. For the past three months she's been Anne, the non-slayer waitress.

Buffy closed her eyes attempting to go back to sleep when her alarm went off. She groaned and hit the snooze button on her clock. She got up and began to get ready for another lovely day at the diner. She arrived at the diner and instantly went to work. As the day continued Buffy noticed her three o'clock truck drivers had walked on it. She groaned as she slowly walked over to them to take their orders.

"So Rick and Sam what will I be getting you two today?" The men smiled at Buffy and looked her up and down.

"Well well well it's our favorite waitress Annie."

"It's Anne. So I'm guessing you guys will be having the usual right."

"I rather have you peaches," Rick replied. Buffy turned towards the counter to place the order, once she turned around Rick went to smack her ass but his hand was caught before it could land on Buffy's butt.

"Now how many times have I warned you not to bother Anne here or I'd break your face Dick," she brunette started to twist his hand as she looked down at Rick who winced in pain.

"Ah shit, Bobby, tell your girl to let go!" Rick yelled to the chef in the back.

"Faith, stop abusing the customers," the chef replied not even looking up to see what was happening.

The brunette let go to Rick and smiled up at Buffy who was shaking her head at her.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hi Faith, how are you today?"

"Oh you know same old same old. Working, delivering this crap to you guys, waiting on you to finally admit you want this," Faith replied smirking at the blonde.

"Faith I've told you for the past month I'm not interested."

"Oh come on Anne, I see how you look at me. You want me, which is understandable most people do. You seem like the date type so how about you let me take you out tonight."

"Faith…" Buffy shook her head as she grabbed meals and gave it to their customers.

"Oh come on Anne, just one night," Faith replied giving her full dimpled grin.

"I'm busy tonight," Buffy replied.

"Bull. Come on it'll be fun I promise."

"Sorry Faith, I'm just not interested like you think I am."

Faith sighed walking towards the door, "Playing hard to get Anne. Its fine I'll play along but just so you know I usually get what I want." Buffy giggled at the brunette's cockiness as she left the diner and returned back to work. The next day Faith was back at the diner trying to land a date with the petite blonde.

"Sup Anne."

"What do you want now Faith, I'm going on my break and would like to enjoy it?"

"Well how about I join you. Me, you, lunch sounds good huh?" she said following Buffy out of the diner.

"I rather be alone actually sorry to break it to you."

"You are one tough nut to crack aren't you?"

"You could say that," Buffy giggled, "Sorry Faith but I got to go only got 20 minutes left, see you around."

"See you!" Faith replied as she stared at Buffy as she walked away from her. "Hm, nice butt." She chuckled and went back to work.

The next day Buffy rushed into the diner trying to make it just in time before her shift started. Once she was set another waitress came up to her saying the customer at table 9 was requesting her. Buffy sighed expecting it to be Rick and his buddies, she went over and attempted to make out who was at table 9 but they had the menu covering their face.

"Hi my name is Anne and I'll be serving you. Are you ready to order?"

The customer placed the menu on the table and looked up at her smiling, "Yeah I'll have a date with you tonight and a glass of water."

Buffy shook her head giggling at the persistent brunette sitting in front of her, "Hi Faith."

"Hey beautiful."

"Are you ever going to give up? I'm not even into girls I only like boys."

Faith shrugged, "I don't care, all I'm asking for is one night of fun. Come on Anne, I promise I don't bite…often."

"I don't know Faith…"

"Look if you hate it I'll never bug you ever again. I'll disappear."

"I don't want you to disappear Faith," she smiled.

"Ahh so you do enjoy my company, so then enjoy it tonight. Please."

"Okay fine, one night. Better make it good."

"Promise you'll love it. Pick you up at 8 gorgeous. Catch you later Anne." Faith smiled left the diner.

Buffy finished her shift around 6pm and headed back home to take a quick nap then get dress for her outing with Faith. Her eyes drifted to sleep and she was soon standing with Angel in the middle of the Bronze. They were slow dancing as all of Buffy's friends just watched them emotionless.

"I miss you," Buffy said as she looked up at Angel. Angel looks back at her then to his shoulder where her hand lays and the ring he gave her slowly slips off and lands on the floor. Angel picks it up gripping it in his palm. Buffy has a flashback to her driving the sword through Angel and him reaching for her as he gets sucked into hell.

"I had to…" Buffy says as she stares at Angel. Angel tightens his grip around the ring in his palm and blood starts to trickle from his fist to the floor.

"I loved you…" Angel starts to bleed from his chest, the same area where Buffy had stabbed him.

"Oh god, Angel…"

"Go to HELL!" He smiles and his face turns to a rotting corpse mask, "I did."

Buffy screams and her eyes shoot open as she is covered in sweat from the nightmare she just encountered. She sighs and sees she over slept and missed her date with Faith.

"Oh crap," she gets up takes a quick shower and picks up her cell phone to see three missed calls from Faith and one text message. She opened the message and it read:

_"Definitely the first time I've ever been stood up. Look if you didn't want to hang out with me you could of just said no instead of having me believe you wanted to."_

Buffy frowned feeling like crap that she had possibly hurt Faith's feelings, she replied to her text hoping Faith would actually talk to her.

_"Faith I'm really sorry. I was supposed to take a short nap and I ended up oversleeping. I'm truly sorry is there any way I can make it up to you?"_

A minute later Faith responded to Buffy's text.

_"Wanna make it up? Come to the Hideout. Go to the front of the line and tell the bouncer your name. When you get inside go to the bar and wait there for me."_

Buffy hesitated for a second but then realized she needed to get out of her apartment and hopefully have some type of fun. Buffy was never intending on making friends when she ran away and came to Los Angeles yet she had Faith. Since day one of her working at the diner the outgoing brunette intrigued her. She felt this weird connection to the brunette but couldn't detect what it exactly was. After a month of never speaking to Faith just staring at her, the brunette finally walked up the Buffy wondering why she was always looking at her. Buffy was actually frightened for a split second at the blunt rudeness the brunette had but it quickly changed into flirtation. The brunette soon believed that the blonde was hitting on her and playing hard to get and she accepted the imaginary challenge.

Buffy got dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a red top with a black cardigan over. She took a cab down to the Hideout. When she arrived she went to the bouncer as she was told to do and instantly got in and went straight to the bar.

The club was amazing, definitely better than the Bronze. Tonight they had glow sticks and glowing paint everywhere, the DJ was blasting techno and dance mix and everyone was up and dancing the night away. Buffy sat at the bar looking around trying to find Faith.

"Can I get you a drink?" The bartender asked with her back towards Buffy.

"A coke is fine."

The bartender turned around with a smirk on her face as she placed the coke on the counter but the blonde was turned around still looking for Faith on the dance floor.

"Looking for someone?"

"Uh yeah actually a girl named Faith you know her?" Buffy turned around to see a hispanic brunette smirking at her placing a straw in her glass of coke.

"Oh yeah I know her. She's a regular here, everyone knows Faith here."

"Is that a bad thing?" Buffy asked worried of the brunettes' reputation.

"No she's only been here a few months but let everyone know not the mess with her from the first night she came here. Most of the guys tried to start crap with her but she quickly put them in their places. Kind of hot actually," the brunette smiled remembering that night.

"So you know Faith well then?"

"You could say that, you a friend of hers?"

"You could say that yeah. She always makes deliveries at the diner I work at and for the past two months we've been talking."

"Wow two months? She must really like you she usually drops her "friends" after one night? I'd know."

"Wait what do you mean? Oh-no me and Faith aren't together at all we are just friends. And what do you mean after one night?"

"Well Faith has a strict motto she lives by. Get some get gone. There she is now," the cute Hispanic pointed out for the blonde.

Buffy looked over and saw Faith emerging from the packed dance floor. She was wearing black leather pants and an electric blue crop top realizing her toned stomach and arms. She smiled when she saw the blonde at the bar and sat on the bar stool next to her.

"What's up Anne?"

"Hey Faith, nice club you've invited me too. You seem to be enjoying the dance floor I see."

"Yeah when I'm out there all my worries disappear. It's just me and the beat."

"Well I'm glad you enjoying yourself. So what's up?"

"Well since you blew me off earlier tonight, I was thinking of how you were planning on making it up to me?" Faith replied with a sly smile.

"I said I was really sorry about that. I didn't mean to oversleep."

"Yeah whatever."

Buffy smiled and took her drink," So how about I make it up to you by doing something you love?"

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Dancing."

Faith smiled grabbing Buffy's hand and dragging her to the dance floor. The DJ blasted the music loud and Faith grabbed two boys for her and Buffy to dance with. After only five minutes of dancing they had pushed the boys aside and were dancing only with each other.

Faith's hands slipped on Buffy's waist and instead of getting the rejection she was expecting but Buffy welcomed her hands. They danced all night and finally decided to call it a night around 4 in the morning. Faith called a cab and went to her apartment since it was closer and cheaper to get to. Buffy fell asleep on the ride to the apartment so Faith carried her up to her place. Faith carried Buffy to her bed and tucked her in and she grabbed covers and a pillow and plopped down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun burst through the curtain hitting Buffy directly on her face making her groan. She slowly opened her eyes, sat up from the bed and stretched her arms. Her eyes adjusted to the sun that was lighting up the room and that's when she realized that she wasn't in her apartment. Buffy quickly started to panic and she was trying to figure out where she was. She grabbed her heels and tip toed out of the strange room.

She looked around observing the area she was in realizing she was in someone's studio apartment. Buffy saw the elevator that seemed to be the way out of this apartment and she quietly headed straight for it. She passes by the kitchen not realizing that Faith is eating a bowl of cereal leaning against her counter watching Buffy as she tried to escape.

"Damn I'm glad we didn't have sex if you weren't even going to say bye," Faith said making Buffy stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god Faith, you live here? This is your apartment?"

"Yup."

"Oh thank god I didn't know who lived here or where I was, I was freaking out for a second," Buffy replied with a sigh of relief.

"Did you think I'd just leave you alone at the bar or something?"

"No but you never know what can happen I guess…"

"You hungry?"

Buffy nodded as she took as seat at the island. Faith grabbed a bowl and slide over her box of cereal towards her.

"Fruity pebbles? What are you two years old?"

"First of all fruity pebbles is the best cereal on this planet and second of all you don't have to eat it you can just starve and watch me enjoy this bowl of cereal," Faith smiled and continued to eat her cereal. Buffy pouted and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Ass."

Faith chuckled and finished up her breakfast, "So you seemed to have fun last night Anne."

"Yeah I did, I haven't had that much fun in so long. The last time I had that much fun was…well back where I used to live before coming to L.A"

"What happened? Like why you here in L.A?"

"Not much to tell, things didn't work out so I left?

"Do you miss where you used to live or L.A better to you?"

Buffy followed Faith to the couch and sat down next to her, "Well I miss my friends and family but I can't go back after what happened. It's just too hard for me to deal with all of it."

"Well Anne sometimes you gotta deal with the hard crap to move on. Suck it up Twinkie."

"Well thanks Faith, nice words of inspiration I guess," Buffy replied. Faith nodded and got dressed to drive Buffy back to her apartment. When Buffy headed outside of Faith's apartment she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the vehicle Faith was intending on putting her on.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Faith smirked as she stared at the scared blonde eyeing her Harley Davidson motorcycle, "What you scared?"

"Faith how old are you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Um cause usually people need a driver licenses that's why it matters."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Anne I have a license now hop on you gotta go to work and so do I," she replied.

"Well that doesn't look safe and I kind of want to live so…"

"Hop on blondie," Faith said holding out her helmet with a graffiti design on the side. Buffy grabbed the helmet and stopped dead in her tracks eyeing the design. On the black helmet in red graffiti letters was the word Slayer with a heart at the end with a wooden stake through it.

"Slayer…"

"Yeah you like?"

"Um yeah, why, why did you put this on your helmet?"

"Ah an old friend kind of inspired it, long story for another time. So let's move Twinkie, we gotta get to work." Faith got on her bike and started it up as Buffy slowly adjusted herself onto the back. As soon as Faith sped off Buffy gripped her waist as if her life depended on it making the brunette go even faster. When she arrived at the diner Faith parked the bike and attempted to get off her motorcycle but Buffy's arms weren't budging.

"Anne. Anne it's over, we're here already."

Buffy took a minute to process what Faith had just said and finally let go of her and got off the bike.

"So yeah thanks for the death ride."

"Anytime Blondie."

Before Buffy could enter the diner Faith grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"I just realized something Anne."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You never admitted that you wanted me," Faith answered with a smirk, "I mean that's why you agreed to go out on a date with me last night. So are you finally going to admit it?"

"I don't want you and it wasn't a date Faith."

"Whatever you say Twinkie, keep denying those strong tense sexual feelings you got for me."

"In your dreams Faith."

"Oh definitely and we get pretty hot in them," she replied with a wink.

"Ew Faith."

Faith started up her motor again get ready to leave, "You are going to realize that you want me Anne."

"Hey Faith!" Buffy called out as she was about to pull away, "Yeah?"

"I'll see you tonight." Buffy smiled and walked into the dinner leaving the brunette with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"They always come back for more," she said to herself and drove off.

That night Faith arrived at the diner to pick Buffy up from work. The brunette was wearing her usual tight black leather pants, a black leather jacket covering her white tank top and combat boots. She parked her motorcycle outside the diner leaning against it as she waited for the blonde to exit the diner. Buffy finally exited the diner and gave the brunette a small smile.

"Hey you," Buffy said.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah just a long day, so what are the plans for tonight?"

Faith grabbed Buffy's bag and tied it to her motorcycle, "You sure you want to go out tonight? You seem kind of beat."

Buffy shook her head and got onto the bike with Faith, "No I think I want to go out again, that club you took me to was really fun, let's go back there."

"Alright, let's go." Faith started up the bike and sped off to the club. Buffy and Faith arrived at the Hideout and headed straight to the bar. They took seats at the bar as Faith ordered the usual times two. They waited in silence for their drinks and just as Buffy was about to break the awkward silence a tall curvy blonde came out from behind her.

"Hey sexy, where have you been hiding?" said the blonde to Faith.

"Candy?"

"In the flesh, haven't seen you in a long time. Any specific reason why?" she asked looking down at Buffy.

"No just been busy, you look good Candy," Faith replied.

"You know me always try to look my best when you're around. So you want to dance?" Candy stood in front of Faith blocking her view of Buffy.

"I don't know, I came here with-"

"Oh come on, the last time we danced the night ended great for the both of us. How about a round two Faith?" Candy interrupted.

"Sure why not, let's dance," Faith got up and lead Candy to the dance floor. Buffy remained in the same spot with a surprised expression on her face staring as they left her alone at the bar.

"Sure you guys go on, I'm fine here." Buffy said to herself as the same bartender from the night before brought her the drinks Faith had ordered.

"Hey I remember you, Anne right?" the Hispanic bartender asked.

"Uh yeah, I never got your name?" Buffy replied

"Daniella."

"Oh, well thanks for the drinks Daniella," Buffy said as she took her drink and went back to looking at Faith and Candy on the dance floor.

"Oh boy, I've seen that look before," Daniella said.

"What look?"

"The "I want Faith" look. I've seen it many times," she replied with a soft chuckle.

"I do not want Faith, we are just friends," Buffy responded quickly.

"Sure you don't. You know denying it isn't going to make that little voice in the back of your head go away," she said as she attended other customers.

"There is no voice. We are friends, I'm not even, well you know…" Buffy faded into a whisper.

"Gay." Daniella said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah that. Faith is attractive to others I guess but there are no feelings between us. Plus not like she feels or anything," Buffy said looking down at her drink.

"Look Faith's been here for a while and in that time a lot of guys and girls have that same look you have. Shit even I've had it."

"You like Faith?" Buffy asked turning away from the sight of Candy dancing on Faith.

"I did yeah, we had hooked up but she wasn't the committed type. After that first hook up we got together a few more times then she just wasn't as interested," she sighed pouring herself a drink.

"So she just left? She didn't feel anything when she was with you? I don't get how you can share something so intimate and not care?"

"I knew you were one of those girls. Hopeless romantic who thinks sex is making love every time and never just casual hooking up. It's not always like that Anne. Faith was passionate but I could tell she wasn't giving me all of her. She has a problem with letting people in and trusting people. I've learned about some of her past due to her being drunk in here more than once, but she's gone through some crappy things. I don't know if she'll ever open up fully to someone but maybe a certain blonde can change than," Daniella suggested winking at Buffy.

"Nope, there is nothing between us. I do want to help her open up though. Not good for someone to be so alone," Buffy said looking over at the attractive brunette on the dance floor.

"So what do you think of Candy hm? Daniella asked.

"Slut," Buffy's eyes went wide, "oh my god I didn't mean to say that."

"Out loud you mean," Daniella smirked, "Good thing you don't have any feelings or that would of sounds like jealously."

"Wha- no I just. Don't you have drinks to serve?" Buffy said. Daniella giggled and left Buffy alone to let her thoughts wonder. When Faith returned from the dance floor she could tell Buffy wasn't enjoying herself. Faith walked up to her, placed her drink down on the stool and dragged her onto the dance floor dancing the rest of their night together.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two weeks Buffy spent most night at Faiths' house getting to know everything she possibly could about her. She'd spent the night then Faith would drop her off at work which she was beginning to hate less and less. Buffy never had felt this sort of connection with someone, but she just couldn't stay away from the brunette. What intrigued Buffy the most was how different Faith was from all her friends.

They all were very careful and safe which Buffy loved, she always felt safe and secure around them but sometimes wanted to rebel for a bit. With Faith she can live her life as the seventeen year old teenager she is and always wanted to be without the wait of the world on her shoulders. Faith was so adventures and free; something Buffy never really experienced since she became the Slayer. The friendship she and Faith had right now just felt was a Friday night and the two decided to stay in and watch movies at Faith's apartment.

"Anne! Did you find one?" Buffy was shuffling through Faith's collections of movies as the brunette finished making the popcorn and getting their drinks.

"Yeah found one!"

Faith came into the living room with the popcorn and drinks and set them on the small table before them. She plopped herself onto the couch and Buffy got close to her wrapping herself in a blanket. Buffy pressed play and giggled at the huge smile that appeared on Faith's face as Fight Club appeared on her television screen. Halfway through the movie Faith grabbed the remote and stopped the film. Buffy sat up and turned towards the brunette who seemed deep in thought.

"Faith, what's wrong? Why you stop the movie?"

"Um well there's been something on my mind and I want to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"We've been becoming really close and I usually don't let people in but with you for some bizarre reason I feel some connection to you. I feel like I can trust you but um are you playing on going back home?"

"I-I haven't thought of it why?"

"I'm just used to people leaving wanted to know if I should prepare myself for another goodbye I guess."

"Faith I don't want to leave L.A," Buffy replied. _Or you. Wait no I meant L.A just L.A._

"I mean it's cool if you do want to go back it's not like there's anything here for you," Faith explained. _Like me. And like your job and stuff…_

"There is something here for me Faith." _You. I mean our friendship, what the hell is up with my head tonight._

"Yeah what's that?"

"Well you. I mean our friendship, you mean a lot to me and I wouldn't abandon you."

"You don't have to worry about me Anne. I'm a big girl I can handle myself," Faith replied.

"You don't always have to be on your own Faith," Buffy said reaching for her hand.

Faith pulled her hand away," It's always been like that. Just me myself and I learned not to get to close to people, they usually leave or screw me over in the end."

"Not everyone is like that Faith. You can't close yourself off like that. How can you ever let someone love you in the future if you don't open up and trust people?"

"Don't believe in "love", even the people who claim to love you always screw you over sometimes. Rather not get hurt, dealing with a broken heart is worse than just closing yourself off."

"Taking that risk to feel love is worth it. Maybe one day you'll let those walls down. Just have to wait for the right person," Buffy said starting the movie up again. Faith sat back and looked over at the gorgeous blonde next to her.

_Already found her. __Damn it, Faith focus._

It was a late Saturday night and they were heading back home from a nice diner in Faith's favorite Italian restaurant RAY'S. As the turned down a corner they heard a girl yelling from an alleyway across the street. Both Buffy and Faith ran to the alleyway to see a teenage girl being cornered by two vampires.

"Anne run and go get the car," Faith tossed Buffy the keys as she pulled a stake out of her leather jacket and ran towards the vampires. Buffy's eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw Faith fighting both vampires with skills only a slayer could possibly have. The girl who was being attacked ran away but as Faith focused on one vampire the other saw a perfect opportunity to get Faith from behind.

Buffy saw what was to come and broke a piece of wood that was near a dumpster and went after the vampire. Faith turned around as saw Buffy fighting the vampire with such ease she couldn't believe her eyes. They both staked the two vampires at the same time and faced each other.

"What the hell Anne! How do you know how tofight like that?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! Only a Slayer knows how to handle a vampires' strength."

"How do you know what a Slayer is? There are only two slayers me and some Buffy chick in Sunnydale so how the hell did you stake that vamp."

"How do you know about Buffy?"

"My watcher before she was killed told me to head to Sunnydale and find her but then I met you and thought sticking around L.A would be a lot better for me."

"Aw you stayed for me? Never mind that. Faith there's something I need to tell you. I'm Buffy. Buffy Anne Summers, I'm the other slayer."

"You've been lying to me for the past three months? Why would you lie to me?!"

"Faith I'm sorry okay. I was kicked out of my house and I knew my friends would try to follow me so when I came here I just went by my middle name. Faith I'm really sorry I wanted to tell you but I didn't want anyone knowing where I was."

Faith shook her head in disbelief, grabbed the keys from Buffy and went to the car. It was a quiet drive back to Faith's house and Buffy was trying to figure out what to say to make everything right. When they reached the apartment Faith headed straight to her room and closed the door.

Buffy sighed and sat in front of the closed door, "Faith. Can you please talk to me?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"I never wanted to lie to you."

"Well you did, your stuff is in the guest room so as soon as you're ready I'll drive you back to your apartment," she replied leaving her room and sitting on the couch not facing the blonde.

"You're kicking me out?"

"No just taking you back home, you never lived here Buffy, last time I checked I was kind of rooming with Anne. I knew her don't know you."

"Faith, don't be like that. I'm the same person."

"No you are a liar. I told you trust was the biggest thing to me. I don't just hand it out but for some reason I trusted you like an idiot!"

"Faith I'm really sorry. Please just let me explain everything to you and if you still don't give a damn afterwards I'll leave and never bother you again."

"Whatever, make it quick."

Buffy nodded in agreement and she told Faith her story of how she ended up in L.A. Buffy told Faith of how Angel turned into Angelus and how hurt she was about seeing the other side of him. She explained how her mother hated that she was a Slayer and kicked her out of her house. She then explained how Willows spell actually worked but she still had to kill Angel and close the portal. Faith was uncomfortable hearing about Buffy's first true love but was hurt knowing that the girl she had hidden feelings for went through so much pain caused by the people she loved.

Buffy let a few tears escape her eyes but Faith quickly wiped them away comforting her fellow slayer. Faith found it so difficult to stay mad at Buffy as she heard how hurt the blonde was due to what she went through but was mad that Buffy felt she couldn't tell her the truth. Buffy asked if Faith would share her story of how she got to L.A and she declined only telling the blonde that her life was rough and the only person that truly matter was her watcher before she was killed.

"Faith I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Its fine Buffy, but I think it's time you deal with your problems."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I think you should go back to Sunnydale."

"What no! Were you not listening to anything I just said?"

"I did and you need to deal with all this crap. You obviously miss everyone back home and there's nothing really keeping you in L.A so I think you should go back."

"Faith I don't know."

"You have to face your fears sometime Buffy, now is the time to do it."

"Come with me then." Buffy requested.

"You want me to go with you? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Well why not?"

"I don't know your family or friends or anything about your past life. Plus kind of hard going with someone you don't trust."

"Faith I want you there with me. You are the only reason my time in L.A hadn't been miserable for me. We created this friendship with each other and I don't want it to end plus you were supposed to go to Sunnydale to find me anyway. I'm truly sorry for lying but I was just wanted that life behind me and start over."

"I don't know Buffy. I get the starting over but you didn't need to lie to me. Plus not really good with making friends, if I was I'd have friends," she replied.

"You have me…" Buffy responded sounding a bit hurt Faith wasn't considering her as a friend. Faith looked up at her noticing the sadness in her voice and sighed nodding her head.

"Alright I'll go but I'm not making any promises it'll go well or your friends will like me."

"I'm sure they will love you."

Faith stood up stretching her arms and looked around her apartment, "Well good thing I didn't really have to pay to live here, sucks it was a really nice apartment. Anyways time to pack, we leaving tomorrow morning B."

Faith headed to the bedroom and stopped when Buffy called her name, "Faith."

"Yeah B."

"Thank you."

"Yeah no problem. I mean there are some perks to me going with you. Now that we both know we are slayers we can spar and I can kick your ass," she replied smirking.

"Yeah like you'd stand a chance against me," Buffy replied under her breath as she walked towards the bedroom.

"You don't think I could take you Blondie?"

"What? How did you even hear that?"

"Slayer hearing," Faith replied with a wink..

"Well I actually know you can't take me Faithy."

Faith now stood inches from Buffy's face and moved her lips to the blondes' ear whispering

"Prove it B."

Buffy's breath deepened as Faith whispered in her ear and she felt her breath down her neck. Buffy pushed her and they both instantly got into a fighting stance, "Bring it on F."

They started to circle each other and Faith threw the first punch only using half of her speed and strength not wanting to hurt Buffy. Buffy quickly grabbed her arm twisted it behind her back and pushed her to the bed.

"Wow Faith that slow?"

"Well I was going to go slow but fuck that."

Faith swept her leg which Buffy jumped over but couldn't dodge the punch Faith threw that connected with her leg knocking her down to the ground. Faith jumped up and got on top of Buffy straddling her.

"You lose B," Faith said with a huge grin on her face. Buffy took that as her opportunity to take advantage of this situation. She flipped Faith backwards and jumped on top of her straddling her with her hands held down above her head.

"You lose F. Never get cocky and think you won."

Faith smiled up at the gorgeous blonde straddling her and tried to control the emotions that were rising in her. Faith looked intensely at Buffy slowly moving closer to her lips want to taste them so badly. Buffy noticed the brunettes eyes go from a soft brown to dark brown full of lust. Faith moved closer to her brushing her lips against Buffys'. Buffy took a deep breath and turned her face away not noticing the hurt in Faith's eyes.

"I should get home, need to pack for tomorrow." Faith nodded pushing the blonde aside and headed to the living room grabbing her keys.

"Come on I'll drop you off."

It was a quiet drive to Buffy's apartment neither exchanging glances to one another. They arrived at Buffy's apartment and the tension between the two was still high. Buffy looked over at Faith who kept her eyes glued to the busy street before her.

"Well thanks for the ride, I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah see you then."

Buffy hopped out of the car and looked back at the brunette, "Faith look I think we should talk about-." Before she could even finish the sentence Faith sped off. Buffy sighed and headed upstairs back to her apartment and began to pack. Glimpses of her last night in Sunnydale kept rushing through her mind. She seeing Angel regained his soul and still having to pierce that sword through him still sends chills down her spine. Now she was heading back to face all of them and she also had to worry about Faith.

She didn't expect for their friendship to move so closely, in just 3 months she became so attached to the brunette. Now that she also discovered she was a slayer as well she doesn't have someone new in her life she has to lie to or keep away from the danger since Faith can definitely take care of herself. She just hoped Faith and her friends can get along, they definitely aren't used to someone so outspoken and outgoing.

Buffy finished packing and lay down on her bed trying to not think of tomorrow. Flashes of her tense encounter with Faith flooded her mind. She can see the change in the brunette's eyes; it quickly changed to excitement from their spar to full of lust as she moved in to kiss her. There was no way Faith was interested in her but she needed to know why Faith attempted to kiss her. She took a deep sigh and did her best to shut her thoughts off and go straight to bed.

At the Hideout, Faith was on the dance floor letting the beat of the song take over her body. After dancing for five straight songs she finally headed to the bar for a drink. The Hispanic bartender that had spoken to Buffy came up to Faith and handed her a bottle of water.

"Hey gorgeous," she said smiling.

"What you want Dani?"

"Just making conversation Faith and must you always call me Dani? It sounds like a boys' name," she responded.

"Daniella takes too long for me to say so Dani it is, so what's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You were really working up a sweat there, I haven't seen that much energy since the last time I came over to your house," she smirked. Daniella handed her towel to another bartender and came around sitting right next to Faith. As she walked over Faith got a good glimpse of her outfit and body. She wore a pair of tight black jeans and a blue bustier showing off her toned tan stomach and arms. Faith noticed she was adding an extra swing in her hips as she moved towards her. Daniella sat next to her and placed her hand on Faith's thigh gently rubbing it back and forth.

"You okay Faithy? You seem a little tense."

"Fine Dani."

"Aw come on, don't shut me out. What happened? Let me guess something with Anne," Faith shot her a glare and moved her hand. "I saw the way she'd look at you and vice versa, you guys like each other but are too stubborn to ever do something about it."

"Fuck off."

"You made a move didn't you? She rejected you I'm guessing. A girl like that isn't going to be easy as the others you've gone for. Patience is the key to it all."

"Why do you care so much huh?" Faith responded a little frustrated.

"Faith all I'm saying is you shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"Look to be honest, I'm here to get drunk and hook up and forget about Bu-Anne for tonight, can you do that for me or no?"

"I'm not going to help you make a decision I know you are going to regret in the morning. Plus sweetie I'm nobody's second choice," Dani got up, kissed Faith on the cheek and headed out of the club. Faith grabbed a shot that was in front of a passed out man and the bar and gulped it down. She saw Candy across the bar staring at her intensely and signaled Faith to come over to her. Faith went over to Candy and whispered into her ear. Faith grabbed Candy's hand, got into her car and headed straight to her apartment hoping to forget about Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy sat on her front step playing with her nails as she waited for Faith who was already two hours late. Another 10 minutes passed by when Faith finally arrived at Buffy's apartment. The brunette hopped out of a pick-up truck Buffy's never seen before. Faith walked towards her wearing a white wife beater and blue ripped washed out jeans with a pair of black ray bans covering her hung over expression.

"You're late," Buffy stated as Faith loaded her bags into the back of the pick-up truck which already had Faith's luggage.

"I'm here though aren't I?" she responded dryly.

"Where you get the truck?"

"Got it from a friend."

"And your other car?"

"She's going to bring it to Sunnydale for me." Faith got into the truck waiting for Buffy to climb in. Once Buffy entered the truck and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the brunette like a five year old would.

"Want to tell me why you were two hours late?"

"What's with all the questions B," Faith snapped getting annoyed with the interrogation.

"What's with the attitude F?"

"I asked first B."

"I don't care. What's with the attitude and why are you late?"

"I have a killer hangover and I'm up before noon driving a certain whiny blonde back home," Faith explained.

"Sorry I'm such a bother to you. And no one told you to go home and get drunk last night," Buffy responded in annoyance.

"You just keep on talking don't you? I was with my friend last night and we had a few drinks end of story."

"What friend?"

"Holy shit B. I was with Candy."

"Oh, her…fun." Buffy turned away from Faith and stared out the window signaling the end of their conversation. Three hours and one McDonald's pit stop later, Faith couldn't hold her bladder any longer. The silence between her and Buffy was driving her insane and the radio stations were horrible. She stopped at a gas station and jetted out of the truck. Buffy was left alone to fill up the truck on her own. She got out of the truck and began to pump the gas as she waited for Faith. As she leaned against the truck she heard whistles from a group of guys parked not too far from her. Faith was inside the stop buying a pack of cigarettes she looked through the window and noticed the guys staring at Buffy. She felt like the fools would try something but she pushed it aside as she walked out.

Buffy was too busy finishing off the car to notice that one of the guys started walking towards her. Being as wrapped up into her thoughts of aggravation as she has been for the past 3 hours, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. The guy walked up behind Buffy and raises his hand preparing to slap her ass but before he could reach the blondes ass, his arm was caught. Buffy turned around to see Faith holding his arm. The dark slayer twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his face onto the hood of his truck, breaking his nose.

"Ah you bitch!" The guy yelled as his friends gathered around Faith.

"You shouldn't have done that girly," said one of his friends.

"Oh yeah? Do something about it then." Buffy sighed in frustration knowing Faith could easily take the four immature boys but wouldn't stand down due to her massive ego. The four guys charged at her and in less than a minute they were all holding a different body part and quickly rushed to their car. Faith turned around smirking at Buffy, but the smirk quickly faded once she saw the angry expression across Buffy's face.

"What? What I do?"

"What the hell was that for Faith? There was no need for all of that," Buffy said.

"Are you serious Buffy? Your ass was about to get slapped and I stopped it. Same thing I used to do with that Dick from the diner. Geesh B," Faith responded surprised.

"First of all, I can handle myself. Second, you didn't need to bash his nose or beat up his friends. God is your ego that big? What were you trying to prove, that you're better or something?"

"Fuck this," Faith lit up a cigarette and got into the truck. Buffy climbed back into the truck and the last hour of the car ride was yet again quiet and uneventful. They finally arrived to Sunnydale and Faith followed the directions to Buffy's house. Faith arrived at the Summer residence and it was everything she thought it'd be. 1630 Revello Drive big house, front porch, white picket fence, garden in the front, perfect house. Faith got out of the truck and got her luggage from out the back. Faith took it to the front doorstep and turned around to see Buffy right behind her.

"Thank you for the ride means a lot you brought me back here," Buffy said.

"No big B." Faith walked past her and headed towards the car.

"Uh where are you going to stay?" Faith started up the truck and looked out the window.

"I'll be around when you need me," Faith winked at her and sped off. Faith drove around Sunnydale until she discovered a motel and decided to crash there until she found something better. She paid the nightly fee and settled down into her room.

"Let the fun begin," she said out loud to herself.

Buffy stared as Faith drove off like lightning. Something was telling her to go after the girl but she brushed it aside. She walked up to her door and just before she could knock, the door swung open. Her mom stared at her wide-eyed.

"Hi Mom," Buffy stuttered.

"Buffy. I-I heard a voice and oh-," her mom answered hugging Buffy.

Two days have passed and Buffy has spent the majority of them in her room becoming reacquainted. Her mom on the other hand has been dealing with Synder and the matter of Buffy attending school again since her name is now cleared from Kendra's murder. She couldn't be happier that her mom left her out of dealing with that. Today was going to be her first day back to school and she still hasn't seen or even spoken to her friends and Giles. Boy was she not ready for that meeting. She was up early and got ready as slow as possible. Buffy arrived to school and headed to Principal Synders office to discuss the rules she must follow if she doesn't want to be expelled again. The day passed and she avoided all of her friends but made a promise to herself she would go stop by the library at the end of the day. She took a deep breath as she reached the library doors and stepped inside. All of the Scooby Gang were gathered around a table and faced Buffy in unison as she slowly made her way to them.

"Hi."

"Hey…," Willow said softly.

"Well this is going to be awkward," Cordelia announced.

"Buffy. I'm glad you are back and well. We were all deeply worried about you. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back at all," Giles stated as he stood up to greet her with a warm hug.

"I missed you too Giles," Buffy smiled knowing he could never say the words out load.

"Hey just thought we'd let you know that while you were gone having your fun little vacation we've been taking care of the vamps so," Xander spoke out as he complained like a child.

"It wasn't a vacation Xander. I never wanted to leave okay but I couldn't stay," Buffy explained as she walked towards the table.

"Of course you could of. You just wanted to leave because your one true love got sucked into some portal," Xander stood up looking at Buffy. She could see his anger rising as the conservation continued.

"First of all you don't know a thing about what happened with Angel okay. Don't act like you have all the answer. You don't know what I was going through or even feeling. None of you understand," Buffy argued.

"You didn't even give us a chance too," Willow finally spoke out standing next to Xander, "You just up and left us."

"I'm sorry okay but I had to leave. My mom told me to never come back if I left to house to go stop Angel. I had nowhere to go so I left to L.A. Do you think it was fun for me? To leave my friends, family, my home behind?"

"Oh please Buffy stop acting like a victim we all have stuff to deal with," Xander said.

"You left us Buffy. You left me. I mean you are my best friend. The person I tell everything to and I really needed to this summer. With all the new stuff I'm learning with magic and my relationship, I need you here and you weren't."

"Willow I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. You have to believe me when I tell you I never wanted to leave and especially never wanted to hurt you. I 'm really sorry but it's something that happened and I can't take it back but I won't say I regret it because I don't."

"Whatever." Xander responded.

"God Xander what is your problem!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Nothing it's just I notice you are still wearing that ring Angel gave you, just makes me believe all this was because of Angel like usual."

"You know what Xander how about you get off of the hate on Angel parade you've been on the past two years."

"If you all forgot he went around killing people we cared about," Xander replied.

"Oh please you hated Angel long before he lost his soul. Now if you are going to stay acting like a child then fine I'll just ignore you till you grow up," Buffy said.

"I am not acting like a child!"

"Oh would you two stop it!" Giles exclaimed but Buffy and Xander continued their bickering as everyone else decided to just let them too go at it.

On the other side of town Faith pulled up to a diner/ice cream bar named Al's and decided to get a quick bite to eat. The past two days as Buffy adjusted to being back home Faith was adjusting to Sunnydale. After dropping Buffy off that night she crashed at a motel and the next morning met up with Danielle to get her other car and motorcycle. Faith sold the truck and got a good 7000 dollars from it. Luckily for her Danielle knew people in Sunnydale and got Faith a hook up with a one bedroom studio apartment and a job as a bartender at a place called the Bronze. Faith accepted Danielle's offer since she knew she'd probably be in Sunnydale for a while and thankfully the owner of the Bronze didn't care she was only 17. Faith parked her car and entered the 1950s themed diner and sat at the counter. A cute waitress came and took her order and Faith's face lit up as her bacon cheeseburger and fries was placed in front of her. After 15 minutes the plates were clear and she decided there was plenty of room for dessert. As she finished ordering a sundae a skinny brunette sat next to her and grabbed the ice cream menu.

"Hey Dawnie, what you having today?" asked the waitress.

"I don't know what to get on my sundae today. What do you think I should get Jess?"

"There you go," the waitress handed Faith her sundae and looked back to Dawn, "I don't know Dawn it's up to you."

"I'll have what she's having," Dawn's eyes were glued to Faith's sundae, "Hey what's that?"

Faith looked over to the teen, "Well they really didn't have everything I was craving on the menu so I created this masterpiece. Its cookies and cream ice cream, some chocolate fudge, crumbled up pieces of oreos and recess cups. Finally whip cream, nets and a cherry on top." Faith sighed as she smiled at the deliciousness she had created before her.

"Can I have one Jess?"

"Just share with me kid, I'm definitely not finishing it by myself. Enjoy the sweets," Faith said as she slid the sundae over to Dawn.

"Thanks, I'm Dawn by the way," Dawn took a big spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.

"I'm Faith," Faith looked at the waitress and smirked, "So Jess is it? Wants something sweet?"

The waitress giggled as Faith wiggled her eyebrows, "Dawn is the only thing in here that's sweet and it's Jessica."

"Dawn thinks I'm sweet and I think you'd find that as well," Faith responded leaning over the counter a bit.

"I'll see about that Faith. Let's say right now I have very little faith in you being as sweet as you say," Jessica continued to attend other customers.

"Sounds you need some me in you," Faith winked and chuckled as Dawn choked on some of her ice cream. Jessica shook her head and left Faith and Dawn to finish their sundae. In the 30 minutes it took Dawn to finish the enormous sundae Faith learned everything she possibly could about Dawns' life. She was an open book and allowed Faith to read every page in it. Dawn never went into details but explained to Faith that all her life she was always pushed aside. Her older sister who sounded like a bitch to Faith was always most important in her house because of her job.

"Hey I know how it feels to be invisible to others but people like us gotta stick together. Don't let it get to you so much just shake it off like I do."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Dawn looked at her watch and jumped off her stool, "Oh shoot I'm supposed to meet my sister at the high school afterschool. She doesn't think I'm here since I kind of bailed on my last class."

"You want me to give you a ride?" Faith paid her check and walked outside with Dawn.

"You sure you're okay with it?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah hop in kiddo," Faith opened the door for Dawn, got into the driver seat and drove towards Sunnydale High.

They arrived to Sunnydale High and Faith followed Dawn into the school, "Damn this school is huge, way bigger than mine in Boston."

"Yeah it's pretty big but I wouldn't recommend anyone to come here, lot of mysterious death and let's say supernatural things happening here," Dawn explained.

"I'm used to mysterious deaths and supernatural," Faith chuckled and followed Dawn down the halls towards the library where loud voices could be heard. Dawn walked through the doors to see Buffy and Xander arguing and everyone else sitting around waiting for the two of them to finally shut up. Faith trailed behind her and no one noticed her or Dawn had entered the library. To her surprise Buffy was amongst the group in the library and was arguing with some brunette guy over her being in L.A.

"Hey kiddo, which one is your sister?" Faith whispered to Dawn.

"The dumb blonde one arguing with Xander," Dawn replied.

"Crap."

"Why?"

"Did she tell you anything about her being in L.A?"

"Yeah she told me she was staying with some brunette girl who she discovered was a… wait how do you know she was in L.A. Wait you're that brunette girl? Oh you're the other slayer. Awesome!" Dawn smiled.

Faith chuckled shaking her head as the teenager connected the dots in her head. She quickly got annoyed from the yelling in the library and decided to introduce herself to Buffy's friends.

"Well if you two are done arguing like little kids, the actual kid needs some attention right now," Faith spoke up. Everyone except Buffy turned to face Faith with raised eyebrows and confused looks. Buffy closed her eyes praying to herself that the voice she was hearing didn't match the face that was in her head.

"Hey I'm not a kid!" Dawn yelled in response.

"Uh who the hell are you?" Cordelia asked. Faith smirked and walked up behind Buffy keeping her lips closer to her ear. Her smile grew as she felt Buffy shiver and remain stiff as a rock.

"Oh B here didn't tell you here I'm Faith her girlfriend from L.A. I'm the other slayer," Faith said to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy's eyes shot out of her head as she realized the words Faith just spoke to her friends. She quickly turned around and pushed Faith lightly making the brunette chuckle at her anger.

"I AM NOT-," before Buffy could finish her sentence she was cut off by Xander.

"She's your girlfriend?! You are dating a girl, wow that's hot. OW!" Cordelia smacked the back of Xanders head.

"You're dating her…" Willow looked at Buffy with a sense of hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not dating her."

"You are another slayer? I guess once Kendra passed you were called," Giles said cleaning his glass.

"Giles Buffy is all gay for this girl and all you care about is that she's a slayer? Are you even a guy?" Xander asked.

"Xander please shut up," Giles responded.

"When did you go gay Buffy," Dawn asked as she joined the group discussion.

"God I am not gay and I am not with her. Damn it Faith tell them we aren't together! Besides the last time we talked to each other you were all bitchy and made it seem like you wanted nothing to do with me," Buffy explained.

"Chill B, we'll talk about us later but your sister said she needed to meet up with her sister so I brought her here and surprise, surprise it was you. For the record no me and B aren't dating we just met in L.A and became close. Names Faith Lehane, nice to meet you all," Faith said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lehane," Giles greeted Faith with a nice hand shake and smile.

"Well I'm a little disappointed about the news of Buff here not being all lady loving but whatever. Hi I'm Xander and this is my best buddy Willow," Xander introduced himself with a goofy smile.

"Hi Faith, nice to meet you," Willow responded. Cordelia and Oz introduced themselves as well but Buffy couldn't understand why Faith was even at her school and with her little sister.

"Um can you please explain what you are doing here and with Dawn?"

"I was exploring SunnyD stop at a little diner and met your sister. We bonded over ice cream and how annoying her sister is," Faith smiled seeing the annoyance in Buffy's face.

"Oh please. Well thank you for bringing her here I appreciate it Faith," Buffy looked up at Faith and placed her hand on Faith's arm and instantly forgot that her friends were even in the room. For some reason she felt an instant shock when she touched Faith and couldn't stop looking at her. "Faith listen about what happened back in L.A between us I just want to say-"

"Don't sweat it B. I was pissed about something and handled it the wrong way. I shouldn't have given you attitude and attacked like a douche. Let's just move on pass that okay?"

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Yeah that sounds good to me."

"Not to interrupt your little moment but nobody has answered my question? Are we still on for the Bronze tonight or no?" Cordelia asked in annoyance.

"Yeah Oz is performing tonight and I promised he we'd go to support him," Willow responded.

"I do like the support," Oz said.

"Do you want to come?" Buffy asked Faith with pleading eyes, Faith noticed them and nodded, "Yeah B I'll go."

"Can I come?" Dawn added. Everyone replied no simultaneously.

Faith chuckled as Dawn began to curse under her breath, "So what am I going to do then?"

Buffy turned towards her younger sister with an annoyed expression, "You are going home while we go to the Bronze."

"You guys stink," Dawn responded.

"If you like Squirt I can take you home," Faith offered, Dawn nodded with a big grin.

"Wait can we take your motorcycle!" Dawn begged.

"No you cannot. Mom will kill me and Faith if she finds out you were on her bike. Believe me the way she drives you don't want to be on it," Buffy answered smiling at the memory she had of the first ride Faith ever offered her.

"Mom doesn't need to know, come on Faith please?"

Faith looked over at Buffy who gave her a look that read I'll kick your ass if you do, she chuckled and shook her head, "Sorry Kiddo but I promise you'll get one soon."

"Okay so let's go and meet up at the Bronze because I'm tired of being in this library already," Cordelia stood up and left with Xander trailing behind.

"S-so I'll see you there Buffy and maybe w-we can talk about everything," Willow stated. Buffy nodded and gave her best friend a hug as she and Oz left the library.

"Eh Faith I hope we will be seeing you around here for our patrol and demon meetings and also to train alongside Buffy if you'd like," Giles offered as he grabbed his belongings.

"Uh yeah if B is cool with that," Faith responded looking over at the blonde. Buffy nodded in agreement and the four of them left outside to the parking lot. Giles said his goodbyes and headed home as the rest of them got into Faith's car. They got to Buffy's house and Faith remained in the car as Buffy dropped Dawn off. Faith noticed Buffy's mom outside talking to her and pointing to her vehicle. Buffy storms over to Faiths car and sighs.

"My mom wants to meet you since in the 5 seconds Dawn has gotten to my door she hasn't stop telling my mom about you. She knows that we were hanging out on L.A and wants to thank you so come on," Buffy explained.

"Okay," Faith said with a small laugh. She followed Buffy inside her house and walked to the kitchen where Joyce Summers was putting dinner on the table and serving Dawn.

"Mom this is Faith. Faith this is my mother Joyce Summers."

"Nice to meet you Mrs.S," Faith said shaking Joyce's hand.

"Please call me Joyce. I've heard a lot about you Faith."

"Hope all good Mrs.- I mean Joyce," Faith sat next to Dawn and Joyce offered her dinner which she accepted.

"Yes all good. Dawn seems to really enjoy your company and I hear you plan on taking her for a ride on your motorcycle?" Joyce raised an eyebrow towards Faith.

"Uh yes I promised her I would," Faith responded trying not to let her nerves show.

"Yes we'll see about that one. Well in all honesty Faith I wanted to thank you. Buffy told me that she met you in L.A and you watched out for her. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe and bringing her home I greatly appreciate it. If you ever need anything you can always come to me," Joyce looked at Faith with eyes of pure happiness and gratitude. Faith was shocked that Buffy's mom was so happy and thankful to have her daughter back. She was mostly surprised because she never experience and type of affection from her own mother.

"I'm happy to help Mrs. S and thanks."

"Okay so mom Faith and I are going to the Bronze tonight just came by to drop off Dawn here. I'll see you later tonight," Buffy said trying to escape her house but before she could push Faith out the door her mother called her name.

"Wait Buffy what time will you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know I was thinking of going to go for a patrol so maybe around 3 or 4," Buffy responded.

"I don't want you coming back here so late Buffy, you may be a slayer but I still feel uncomfortable with my daughter walking so late at night home," Joyce answered.

"Oh come on mom!"

"Uh if you want Mrs.S Buffy can crash at my house for the night," Faith suggested. Joyce nodded and allowed the girls to leave the house. When they entered Faith's car and began to head towards the Bronze that is when it finally clicked in Buffy's head.

_Oh wait I'm staying at Faith's tonight. This is going to be awkward, we haven't even talked about what happened back in L.A. I still want to know why she wanted to kiss me I mean she can't have feelings for me. She has Candy and probably Danielle too why would she like me? I'm sure it was just heat of the moment for her._

The Bronze was full of people, Buffy and her friends were lucky to get a booth near the stage. They all sat waiting for Oz to come on the stage and perform; Faith decided it was a good time to talk to the bartender who she would be working for starting Monday night. She walked over to the bar and saw a short brunette with gorgeous grey eyes smiling at her.

"You must be Faith," the brunette came to Faith and handed her a beer, "it's on me."

"Should I be worried you know who I am?" Faith looked at the brunette up and down curiously but gladly accepted the beer.

"Dani told me you'd be stopping by and working here starting Monday. I'm Alyssa, think of me as your boss. I'll be showing you the ropes around here since our boss doesn't care much about anything but getting money."

"Okay sounds good to me Alyssa. So what did Dani tell you about me hmm?"

"Well she told me you are a little whore when it comes to women and that you have a cute blonde in town that likes you and you like back but you two are both too stubborn to admit you have feelings for one another and I'm guessing that's her right now," Alyssa pointed at Buffy as she walked over towards Faith.

"Uh B does not like me and I do not like her," Faith stated.

"Bet you twenty dollars she'll get jealous of me," Alyssa smirked.

"Ha fine bet." Before Buffy reached the bar Alyssa grabbed Faith's head and kissed her on the lips. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks as she witness Faith make out with some random

Bartender. Alyssa releases Faith and walks over to her other customers whose jaws were practically on the counter. Faith smirked at Alyssa then turned around to face Buffy who hand her hand on her hips and burning holes into Faith with her eyes.

"Hey B what's up," Faith tried to act nonchalant about the actions that just occurred.

"What's up? That girl just had her tongue down your throat and you act like its nothing?!"

"B what's your deal? I don't see what the problem is. I thought we were good?" Faith stood up grabbing her beer and began to walk back to the booth with Buffy hot on her trail.

"Don't you walk away from me," Buffy rushed to her and stood in front of the table blocking Faith from sitting down.

"What?"

"You know what?!"

"No I actually don't. I don't get why you are mad?"

"I'm not mad you just- ugh! You don't get it!"

"How can I get it when you don't answer my questions? You know what B forget this I really don't want to deal with this crap tonight," Faith chugged her beer and headed out the Bronze.

"Faith wait!" Buffy rushed out the Bronze heading towards Faith's car. Neither of them acknowledged the fact that their friends were listening to their argument and in shock by the way Buffy was acting.

"What is up with the Buffster?" Xander asked.

"Are you that oblivious? Buffy like Faith and Faith likes her back, they are just both too stupid to see it," Cordelia answered.

"What? No way," Xander replied.

Buffy got to Faith's car by the time she was starting the ignition and swung the driver door open, "Get out."

"Excuse me? What you gonna fight me now?"

"No dummy you were drinking so I'm going to drive," Buffy responded holding her hands out for the keys.

"It was one beer and no way I'm trusting you with my car," Faith said.

"Oh please," Buffy repeatedly pushed Faith until she finally gave in and moved over to the passenger seat. She hopped into the drivers seat and drove over to Faith's new apartment. Buffy followed Faith into her apartment and sent her mom a text informing her she had arrived and will see her tomorrow.

"The door to the right is the bathroom and next to that is the guest room where you can sleep tonight. If you need anything my room is the door at the end of the hall, goodnight," Faith walked to her room and shut the door leaving Buffy in the living room alone.

"What the fuck?" Buffy groaned and stomped to Faith's door and slammed the door open not expecting to see Faith completely naked laid across her bed.

"Damnit Faith! Put some clothes on!" Buffy quickly turned around hoping Faith didn't notice her blushing.

_Focus Buffy don't think about her naked...gorgeous...toned body. Wow that is a nice body. No. No. No. Focus you are here to argue and be mad at her!_

"Um no," Faith got under her covers and crossed her arms behind her head, "You can look now." Buffy slowly turned around and when she saw she was fully covered crossed her arms over her chest and began her rant.

"Okay missy what you did was not cool at all. First you try to kiss me in L.A then hook up with some whore named Candy like whose name is Candy? What's her last name? Skittles? Then on our way here you give me so much attitude like I did something wrong when I didn't. Then out of the blue you become best friends with MY sister and tell all my friends we are together when we are not okay. And-and tonight you made out with some chick you don't even know!"

Buffy was breathing deeply and Faith continued to smirk and shook her head in disbelief.

"I owe her 20 bucks now."

"What?"

"Nothing just realized something. Look B I'm sorry for the way I acted on the way here and making out with random chicks in front of you. Didn't know you got so jealous about it," Faith stated.

"I-I am not jealous just don't want to see that," Buffy stuttered.

"Look I'm going to be straight up with you, the reason I attempted to kiss you in L.A is because I like you a lot. I like hanging with you and I think you are really hot B. I sometimes can't help my urges but I get it you don't do chicks and not into me so it's cool," Faith confessed to Buffy leaving her in shock.

"You like me?"

"Yeah B. But it's cool you don't feel the same I get it," Faith replied.

"I-I just can't you know. I like having you around and like our friendship like it was in L.A and would like to keep it that way," Buffy stated.

"Yeah it's cool just as long as we are good now," Faith said.

"Yeah Faith we are good," Buffy moved over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Faith."

"B, stay?"

"What?"

"Stay here tonight like we used to do in L.A, I'll get dressed don't worry," Faith responded.

"I don't know Faith," Buffy was about to stand up but Faith quickly grabbed her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please B."

"Uh okay Faith, I'll stay. But please put on clothes," Buffy giggled. Faith jumped out of bed and threw on some sleepwear and jumped back into the bed.

"Um Faith next time give me a heads up when you are going to jump out of bed naked okay?" Buffy shook her head as she went to her bag to grab the spare clothes she had with her.

"You didn't like the view?

"I-I'm going to change," Buffy rushed into Faith's bathroom to change into her pajamas. Buffy came back out in pink pajamas with green monkey on them causing Faith to laugh. Buffy climbed into bed with Faith and couldn't help but have a small smile on her face. The thought that not only were her and Faith's friendship now in good terms but Faith actually opened up about her feelings to Buffy. She's never seen that side of Faith, her tough girl persona had disappeared and the softer side of Faith came out and Buffy loved it.

"Goodnight Faith."

"Goodnight B." Buffy laid with her back towards Faith and slowly began to drift to sleep.


End file.
